<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believe yourself by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390132">Believe yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Yuya quel pomeriggio gli aveva mandato una mail chiedendogli se gli andasse di fare shopping con lui perché voleva prendere qualche maglietta estiva, aveva accettato di buon grado. <br/>Era stato costretto ad etichettarlo come un pessimo errore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Believe yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Believe yourself -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki era fermo su quel divanetto da più di un’ora ormai.</p><p>Quando Yuya quel pomeriggio gli aveva mandato una mail chiedendogli se gli andasse di fare shopping con lui perché voleva prendere qualche maglietta estiva, aveva accettato di buon grado.</p><p>Perché gli piaceva fare shopping. Perché si divertiva a stare con Yuya, gli piaceva passare il suo tempo con lui.</p><p>Era stato costretto ad etichettarlo come un pessimo errore.</p><p>Sapeva che il più grande non brillava per autostima, <em>lo sapeva</em>. Quello che non aveva davvero immaginato era quanto la sua mancanza di autostima potesse trasformarsi in una tragedia greca, quando si trattava semplicemente di comprare delle magliette nuove.</p><p>Takaki uscì dal camerino con indosso una polo azzurra, tenendosi una mano sul punto  vita con aria dubbiosa.</p><p>“Ti sta davvero bene questo colore, Yuuyan. Questa dovresti davvero prenderla.” gli disse, con tono convincente tanto quanto l’ora passata in quel negozio gli consentivano.</p><p>L’altro si morse un labbro, facendo vagare lo sguardo da lui allo specchio.</p><p>“Ma... non lo so in realtà. Non trovi che mi ingrassi questo colore? E mi pare che mi stringa un po’ sui fianchi, io... no, non credo che mi convinca, in fondo.”</p><p>Arioka era vicino al suo limite.</p><p>Era luglio, e per quanto ci fosse l’aria condizionata in quei camerini faceva maledettamente caldo.</p><p>E questa era almeno la quindicesima maglietta che Takaki scartava, sempre con la medesima scusa.</p><p>Non ne poteva più.</p><p>Si alzò in piedi con aria decisa, mettendosi vicino a Yuya e costringendolo a guardarsi allo specchio.</p><p>“Yuuyan... una volta per tutte, non sei grasso. Hai un po’ di carne di troppo, d’accordo, ma da qui a dire di essere grasso mi sembra un po’ un’esagerazione. Questa maglietta ti sta benissimo, così come ti stavano benissimo tutte le altre. E io non ho intenzione di rimanere ancora qui a sentirti farneticare sui tuoi problemi di peso, per cui ora torni nel camerino, ti rivesti, e vai alla cassa a comprare questa dannata maglietta.”</p><p>Takaki lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati per un secondo, prima di annuire lentamente, come in modo automatico.</p><p>Daiki annuì a sua volta, soddisfatto, e non disse più niente fino a quando non furono finalmente fuori dal negozio, con Yuya che portava la busta con dentro la maglietta azzurra, l’espressione più rilassata di quella che aveva in precedenza.</p><p>“Ci voleva così tanto?” gli domandò il più piccolo, alzando un sopracciglio.</p><p>Takaki ridacchiò, come faceva sempre quando si sentiva a disagio, e scosse la testa un paio di volte.</p><p>“Perdonami, Dai-chan. Lo so, sono insopportabile quando faccio shopping. È per questo che Yuri ha smesso di venirci con me, dice che si è stancato di combattere contro le mie idee malsane, come le chiama lui” gli spiegò, arrossendo lievemente.</p><p>Arioka si trattenne dal dire che comprendeva il più piccolo.</p><p>“Cerchiamo anche un pantalone da metterci sotto? Perché ieri ho provato un paio di jeans leggeri che portavo l’estate scorsa, e mi sembra che mi stiano un po’ stretti sulle gambe. Mi fanno delle cosce enormi!”</p><p>Arioka rimase fermo in mezzo alla strada, fissandolo.</p><p>Poi sospirò e riprese a camminare, ignorandolo.</p><p>Era inutile tentare di convincerlo, e lui non avrebbe il suo tempo provandoci.</p><p>Takaki Yuya e l’autostima, erano due mondi palesemente incompatibili.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>